Girl of my dreams
by Stardome
Summary: Legolas is out in the forest and comes across something most unexpected. Please R&R. LOTR/DBZ


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring or DBZ (sniffs) but anyway this story is about two world combining as one. Hope you enjoy watching 1,2,3 play.  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Bored and Another World.  
  
Long ago on another planet called Earth on a nice sunny calm day in a space pod there were two DBZ fighters training called Gokuh and Vegeta and in the garden was there friend Bulma relaxing and enjoying the sun when the space pod blew up and caused an earthquake. "Argh, you guys ok" she said as she ran over towards the space pod totally worried. "Ha, I win you again I told you I was the most powerful fighter in all the universe" said Vegeta looking pleased when Gokuh hit him square in the face sending Vegeta off his feet. "You were saying" said Gokuh as Vegeta recovered from the hit. "You cheated" said Vegeta angrily "Did not" said Gokuh arguing, "Did" said Vegeta firing his attack at Gokuh. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY" said Bulma, "Yeah" cried Vegeta as Gokuh continued to fight Vegeta when Bulma stepped in and banged their heads together. "Ooowww, what's was that for" said Gokuh. " Well I thought that you and Vegeta had more sense than blowing up my father's work that he spent months on trying to do" said Bulma very angry. "Sorry" said Gokuh, " Hey, Gokuh why should we be sorry it only her father that built it" said Vegeta when he got whacked round the face by Bulma. "You sure you wanted to say that Vegeta" said Gokuh laughing. "Maybe not" answered Vegeta. "Well now what do we do because I'm bored" said Gokuh sitting down when Bulma turned round and started heading toward the house and said " You guys can do what you like I'm going to start making dinner".  
  
ONE HOUR LATER AFTER THERE MEAL  
  
"I'm still bored" said Gokuh. "Well your not the only one" said Vegeta "Any idea's what we could do" said Gokuh. "Yeah I gotta an idea why don't we use the Dragonballs and wish our selves to another world. Vegeta and Gokuh quickly replied "No". "Why not I don't see any harm in it, it would be great" Bulma said quite excited. "No Bulma it could be too risky and too dangerous" said Gokuh. "Yeah, but then you use your powers then" Bulma replied. "Well see but remember we can't use our powers all the time and we will only go if you bring the wormhole remote to get us back here" said Gokuh. At this Bulma face brightened and was about to go and fetch it when Gokuh said" Oh, and that also means we will also go when were really bored out our minds ok". "No, I wanna go now" said Bulma. "Tough" said Vegeta THE ARGUEMENT THEN LASTED A WHOLE HOUR WHEN VEGETA AND GOKUH GAVE UP AND WENT TO GET THE DRAGONBALLS. THEY THEN CALLED THE DRAGON WHICH THEN CAME UP AND WAS READY TO GRANT THEIR WISH.  
  
"Well, this is it let's make our wish" said Gokuh smiling, "Yeah, ready to commit suicide Bulma" said Vegeta teasingly. "Oh, shut up" said Bulma in her mocking tone.  
  
While Vegeta and Bulma had been messing about Gokuh was making the wish, which then made them all disappear into another world landing them in a dark green forest of Mirkwood. Both Vegeta and Gokuh landed at the Eastern borders of the forest and Bulma at the Western borders of the forest completely seperated from one another and all of them are unconscious.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yes I know it not a very long chapter but I promise the next one will be. But what will happen now that Gokuh, Vegeta and Bulma are all seperated in another world and will they find one another stay tune for the next chapter coming soon. Me: Adventure to death begins. Gokuh, Vegeta, Bulma: Hey. (Me laugh) Crystal: What it like in Mirkwood then. Gokuh: Mirkwood where Mirkwood. Vegeta: We've just been there. Gokuh: Argh, you mean that forest with all those orcs and spider (shaking). Crystal: (teasingly)Someone scared of spider then. Gokuh: (innocent) Spiders, no Crystal Gokuh spider Gokuh: Argh. Bulma: (starts acting) Chicken. Gohan: That's my dad I'm so ashamed. (Like he says on Namek). 


End file.
